


Der Turm von Babel

by Rodo



Series: Et in Arcadia ego [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Deutsch | German, Diary, Footnotes, Gen, Mesopotamia, Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: Ausschnitte aus Methos’ Tagebüchern aus dem Jahre 323 v. Chr., übersetzt aus dem Griechischen von Adam Pierson.





	Der Turm von Babel

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von [sevilemar](http://sevilemar.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
> Es ist wirklich unglaublich wie viel ich für so wenig recherchieren musste. Aber hey, immerhin weiß ich jetzt, wann das erste Mal bezeugt ist, dass ein weibliches Maultier/Maulesel ein Fohlen hatte (FYI, vor Xerxes' Feldzug gegen Griechenland).

_Ausschnitte aus Methos’ Tagebüchern aus dem Jahre 323 v. Chr., übersetzt aus dem Griechischen von Adam Pierson._

„Gestern erreichte mich ein Bote aus Babylon. Der Mann, ein Diener des Großkönigs, überbrachte mir die Nachricht, dass ich – natürlich entgegen einer fürstlichen Belohnung und ohne die Möglichkeit, das Angebot abzulehnen – vom Großkönig dorthin beordert werde, um als Architekt beim Wiederaufbau des Etemenanki1 mitzuwirken. Deinokrates2 hat meine Arbeit in Alexándreia3 offenbar beeindruckt und ist mit anderen Projekten zu beschäftigt um selber an den Plänen zu arbeiten. Wenigstens das ist ein Glück, der Mann ist Grieche durch und durch und so sehr ihn persische Bauten auch beeindrucken und inspirieren mögen, eine große Zikkurat4 würde ich ihm trotzdem nicht anvertrauen. Objektiv betrachtet bin ich wohl durchaus die beste Wahl – nicht, dass irgendjemand das wüsste – doch ich wünschte, er hätte sich jemand anderen ausgesucht. Leider bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als sobald wie möglich aufzubrechen. Alexandros’ Jähzorn5 ist legendär.“

„Nach beinahe acht Jahren in Alexándreia hatte ich fast vergessen, wie unangenehm Reisen sein kann. Ich freue mich schon jetzt darauf, in Gaza endlich diese fürchterlichen Kamele hinter mir zu lassen und auf Pferde umzusteigen. Es ist mir ein absolutes Rätsel, warum ein vernünftiger Mensch ein Kamel länger als unbedingt nötig reiten würde, aber der Anführer der Karawane, der meine Eskorte und ich uns angeschlossen haben, schwört auf sie. Ich vermute allerdings, dass es weniger daran liegt, dass sie überlegene Lastentiere sind, und mehr daran, dass er zu geizig ist für seine Routen durchs Nildelta in Pferde oder Maultiere zu investieren, da er den Großteil seiner Geschäfte in den Oasen im Westen macht. Und so bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als auf der gesamten Strecke von Alexándreia bis Men-nefer6 wie auf einem Schiff hin und her zu schaukeln. Einer meiner jungen Begleiter, ein Soldat namens Masishta, ist sogar seekrank geworden, ein Umstand der die wesentlich kamelsattelfesteren Karawanenwachen endlos amüsiert hat. Nikasios, der Anführer meiner Eskorte, ist ähnlich unglücklich – wenn auch aus anderen Gründen – und es braucht all meine Selbstbeherrschung ihm nicht vorzuhalten, dass ich mich für eine Schiffspassage ausgesprochen habe.“

„Men-nefer ist wahrlich ein Schatten dessen, was sie einst war. Aber selbst dieser Schatten ist noch glorreicher als die meisten anderen Städte es sich jemals erträumen könnten. Noch immer blenden einen die kalkweißen Wände der Tempel und Villen, wenn man sie in der Mittagssonne anblickt. Wir verweilen einige Tage, bis unser Gastgeber seine Geschäfte getätigt hat, und so bleibt mir etwas Zeit, an meinen Entwürfen zu arbeiten. Natürlich habe ich zunächst Ptah7 meine Ehre erwiesen und ihn darum gebeten, mein Unterfangen mit Erfolg zu segnen, wie es sich für einen aufstrebenden und gottesfürchtigen Architekten in den Diensten eines Pharaos geziemt. Leider muss ich zunächst damit beginnen, zu rekonstruieren, wie das _Haus der Fundamente von Himmel und Erde_ in seiner Blütezeit aussah, da von mir erwartet wird, einen durch und durch babylonischen Tempel zu schaffen. Die Details, die den neuen Etemenanki noch prunkvoller machen und seinem königlichen Stifter huldigen werden, müssen warten, bis der Tradition genüge getan ist. Ich wünschte, meine Erinnerungen wären schärfer, aber die Jahrhunderte haben selbst den großen Turm verblassen lassen.“

„Man lernt es nicht, Kamele zu lieben, wenn man sich erst einmal an sie gewöhnt hat, wie mir unser Gastgeber Khamwese versichert hat. Ich kann sogar mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, dass das Gegenteil der Fall ist. Wenigstens werden wir ihre Anspruchslosigkeit im letzten Abschnitt unserer gemeinsamen Reise zu schätzen wissen, aber noch schaukeln wir tagein tagaus an den zahlreichen Mündungsarmen des Nil entlang und ich beneide inzwischen sogar all jene Reisenden, die zu Fuß unterwegs sind.“

„Als wir uns endlich in Gaza von Khamwese verabschieden konnten, atmeten sowohl ich als auch Nikasios auf. Ich wegen der Kamele und Nikasios, weil er nicht mit der überschwänglichen Art des Händlers umgehen konnte. Ich vermute es lag an kulturellen Unterschieden, aber Nikasios schweigt, wann immer ich das Thema anspreche. Wie dem auch sei, während ich wieder an meinen Entwürfen arbeitete, fand Nikasios eine Gruppe von Händlern, die wie wir nach Babylon unterwegs war, und besorgte Pferde, bei deren Anblick ich fast vor Freude weinen musste. Auf der Straße nach Damaskus waren meine Begleiter und ich besseren Mutes als auf dem ersten Abschnitt unserer Reise (auch wegen der Pferde), und ich hoffe, dass es so bleiben wird.“

„Vor einigen Tagen haben wir endlich den Euphrat erreicht und Nikasios stimmte mir tatsächlich zu als ich vorschlug den Rest der Strecke auf dem Fluss zurückzulegen. Er schien sogar erleichtert, als wir uns eingeschifft hatten und gestand, dass er auf einer kleinen Insel im Mittelmeer geboren wurde und von daher weniger Probleme mit Booten hat als seine Männer. Ich für meinen Teil verbringe meine Tage damit, die Dattelpalmen und Obstplantagen vorbeiziehen zu lassen und anderen dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich abmühen. Außerdem kann ich so weiter an meinen Skizzen arbeiten und mir Gedanken darüber machen, wie ich dem Großkönig meine Pläne möglichst schmackhaft machen kann.“

„Wie schnell Pläne doch in Rauch aufgehen können. Als wir endlich in Babylon eintrafen, war die ganze Stadt in Trauer. Alexandros war einige Tage zuvor gestorben und die ganze Stadt stand unter Spannung. Soweit ich feststellen konnte war nicht ganz klar, wer von seinen Generälen die Macht hatte und wer ihm auf den Thron folgen wird. Als ich im Palast vorstellig wurde um zu fragen, was von mir erwartet wurde, zuckte der Eunuch nur mit den Schultern und sagte „Abwarten“. Ich vermute, dass langfristige Bauprojekte derzeit das letzte sind, mit dem sich die Mächtigen dieses Reiches beschäftigen, und wenn ich die Stimmung richtig deute, wird sich das in absehbarer Zukunft nicht ändern. Ich habe fürs Erste ein Zimmer in einem Gasthaus gemietet und warte ab. Eigentlich schade, meine Entwürfe sind gar nicht so schlecht geworden.“

 

_Ende_

*

Fußnoten:

1 Anm. d. Übers.: Etemenanki war ein dem Gott Marduk gewidmeter Tempel in Babylon und die wahrscheinliche Inspiration für den biblischen Turm von Babel.  
2 Anm. d. Übers.: Deinokrates war ein Architekt zu Zeiten Alexander des Großen und maßgeblich an der Erbauung Alexandrias beteilig.  
3 Anm. d. Übers.: Ursprünglicher Name von Alexandria in Ägypten  
4 Anm. d. Übers.: Ein gestufter Tempelturm in Mesopotamien  
5 Anm. d. Übers.: Alexander der Große, bevor er seinen Beinamen bekam  
6 Anm. d. Übers.: Der Name, aus dem die Griechen später „Memphis“ machten.  
7 Anm. d. Übers.: Ein altägyptischer Gott, „der Bildner“, unter anderem Gott der Handwerker


End file.
